whitson_academiafandomcom-20200214-history
Averill Hamilton
'Averill Hamilton '''is an antagonist of the series ''Heads or Tails working alongside Gabriela Mackhaito and the Shields of Hell. Personality Though only 16 years old, she has the mentality of a "horny 25 year old", as described by Lance. This is because she often shows a side of her that is mostly crazy and sadistic. She enjoys killing, whether it's people's spirits, hopes and dreams, or actual bodies. Though, she hardly ever kills an actual human due to her orders. Averill has indeed committed a number of murders which she keeps on the down low and no one knows who committed the murders. Judging by that, that shows Averill is a sneaky character and can get away with almost anything. Averill has been seen with a strong hatred toward her younger brother; though this reason is unknown. When she was younger, Averill did indeed have a good heart with good intentions, far more better than the ones she has now. Her personality was a lot less blood thirsty, as she was afraid of blood at the time. She has even shown to be kinder to her brother than how horribly she treats him now. The reason being for her sudden transformation is unknown as the series progress up until the fifth volume. Appearance Averill is a tall woman being at the height of 5 foot 10 and taller than almost everyone she meets. She has a pale-tan complexion, which is possibly due to the fact she hardly goes out during the day rather more during the night. Averill has slate colored hair that mostly goes over on her right side with red tips. Her eyes are the color of the crayon color known as "robin's egg blue". Her color scheme mostly consists of gold, yellow, and black with some blue sprinkled in there. She wears a pair of navy blue jeans and a pair of high heel boots. Relationships Simon Mizar Simon is the younger brother of Averill. Averill has a strong hatred toward Simon, though the reason isn't fully clarified. All that has been revealed was that he had something she does not, which heavily implies she's jealous of him. Gabriela Mackhaito Averill has a high respect for Gabriela. Not only does she consider her a fellow comrade and an outstanding leader, she looks up to her despite the fact she is older than Gabriela. She is extremely desperate for Gabriela's praise so, she does whatever it takes to gain approval from her. It is unknown if she acts the way she does because of Gabriela's brainwash or if she just plainly does by her own feelings. Background Before joining the Shields of Hell, Averill was completely lost before meeting Gabriela. She was depressed and walked around aimlessly with Simon in terms of finding a new home as her old one was no longer hers to call home as she was kicked out years after her parents had died. That was when Gabriela came in and helped them and let them join the organization known as the Shields of Hell new members of the group known as the Shields of Hell. Averill immediately accepted this without hesitation knowing it was an opportunity for a roof to live under which costed ignoring her younger brother's cries of decline. Trivia * Averill has aquaphobia * Her birthday is on the every-4-years leap year * Her favorite color is yellow/gold * She enjoys thriller and mass murder shows Category:Characters Category:Shields of Hell Category:Females